


Inspired

by Bulletproof_love



Series: Artist!Rafael [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Artist AU, Artist!Rafael, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Inspired, Inspired by Art, Life Model Trevor, Love, M/M, True Love, artist!AU, artist!bangan, bangan, inspire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Companion Piece to 'Translucent'. - Part of Artist!Rafael AU.The prompt was "Rafael is obsessed with Trevor’s eyes."





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



The paint that was still drying on the canvas was blue. Not the soft, sky color he usually he used to paint Trevor’s eyes but a vivid, torrid shade that reminded him of the relentless sea. He had speckled the swirling ridges with flecks of grey, toying with silvers, granites and charcoals until he achieved just the right tints over the base tone of the blue.

He had spent what felt like a lifetime transfixed by the image in front of him, drawn in by the sensations that bubbled up underneath his flesh as his fingertips played over those intimate streaks.

_Expert hands running over his taut flesh. Blazing hot lips following their course, kissing, licking, biting. A deviant moan torn from his own throat as he arched and writhed under that touch, always desperate for more._

_Fingers entwined, skin slick with sweat as he was driven to climax over and over again. And then there was that moment, the moment when the euphoria flooded every single one of his synapses and Rafael found himself drowning in those limitless hues of blue and grey._

It was that instance that Rafael was trying to capture, the rush of love, of ecstasy, his name ringing in his ears at the precipice of orgasm…

“It’s beautiful.” Trevor whispered from behind Rafael.

He glanced over his shoulder to see his lover standing in the doorway of the small studio, his handsome features highlighted with shadows cast from the lamp alongside Rafael’s easel. The bedsheet they had made love on only hours before, was draped around Trevor’s bare shoulders, staving off the nightly chill. His tousled dark hair was sticking up in a multitude of angles, from where Rafael’s own fingers had carded through it.

“Come back to bed.” Trevor beckoned, that stunning gaze of his ensnaring Rafael all over again, the same way it had the first time they had met. “See if I can’t inspire you a little more.”


End file.
